Grand Theft Auto: Blood On The Hillside
Sandos Leron arrived In Liberty City to visit his Childhood friend Real Badman. Sandos joined the Jamaican Defence Force (Jamaican army) when he was 16 years old and has just left a couple months before arriving In Liberty City. Sandos knows about Badman and the gang and he says to Badman when he first arrives that he doesn’t want to get Involved with the posse. But that changes. Story Mission 1: Welcome to the Posse The player will now see Sandos getting off the plane as the early morning sun rises over Liberty City. Sandos’s phone rings a couple times then he answers It. It is Badman and he tells Sandos that there Is a car waiting for him outside the main entrance of the airport and that he should put the Homebrew Café In the GPS and he will meet you there. Sandos arrives at the Homebrew café. Badman Is standing outside waiting for him, they greet each other and Badman says he has to go and meet this guy. Sandos reminds Badman that he doesn’t want anything to do with the gang, Badman tells Sandos that Its OK. Sandos and Badman arrive at the meeting which takes place In a alley way, they are dealing with the Triads. Badman asks If they have the drugs and the weapons, the Triad shows him the stuff. He then asks Badman If he has the money, Badman tells him he It near by. Badman tells Sandos to go to the car and get the money so Sandos does. They do the deal but the Angels Of Death show up and kill the Triad members, so Sandos and Badman have to fight them off and get back to the Homebrew Café. Sandos and Badman successfully get to the homebrew café safely , Sandos greets some childhood friends. Jerome, Little Jacob and Sean. Badman asks Sandos If has changed his mind, Sandos replies ’yes’. The Protagonist The protagonist Is called Sandos Leron who Is 21 years old. He Is a member of the Hillside posse alongside Badman and Little Jacob who feature In GTA IV. The Hillside Posse operate out of the Schottler/Beechwood City area of Broker, Liberty City. The leader Is Real Badman (Badman and Sandos have been friends for years) Sandos decided to leave Jamaica to visit his childhood friends In Liberty City, he was planning to stay for couple of weeks but he got dragged Into the gang and stayed.A couple of months before moving to Liberty City, Sandos was shot and was very close to dieing. Sandos realised It was time to leave the Jamaican Defense Force and visit his friends In Liberty City. The Hillside Posse The Location: Liberty City Leader: Real Badman Type of gang: Jamaican street gang Enemies: Russian Mafia, Triads Gang Colours: Green, Yellow, Black Vehicles: The Hillside Sabre Emporor, Vigero Black Comet, Jamaican Vodoo Jamaican Huntley Sport Buisinesses: Weapons dealing, Drug dealing, Escort Fronts: Homebrew Cafe And they also hang out at the Bay Bar Random Pedestrians De Sean Information: De Sean Is sitting on his Double T Custom on his phone talking to Malc. Malc tells De Sean to go and pick up the package. DeSean spots you and asks If you would go with him to get this package because he thinks he will get jumped . You agree and go along with him but DeSean was right, you get jumped and you have to protect yourself and De Sean. Reward: $250 Thomas O’Conner Information: Thomas Is sitting at the bar In Steinway Beer Garden. He Is drinking bottles and bottles of pisswaser then a man come up behind him and punches him in the head. He steals his wallet and runs off. Thomas asks you to the man and return the wallet for cash. Reward: $200 Information: Sandos Is walking down the street and spots Thomas lying on floor pissed. Thomas asks you If you would give him a lift to his mates house. You get there and Thomas falls over and hurts his head, you then have to get him to the hospital. Reward: $150 Major Characters Real Badman ( Teafore Maxwell-Davies) Teafore Maxwell-Davies, known as Real Badman is a 30-year old Jamaican cannabis dealer. He Is head of the Hillside Posse gang and Is a childhood friend of Sandos, Sean and Jerome. Little Jacob (Jacob Hughes) Little" Jacob Hughes is a 26-year old Jamaican arms and drug dealer who lives in Schottler, Broker. Jacob is second-in-command and a good friend of Real Badman, and is part of the Hillside Posse. He operates from his home, and the Homebrew café Sean Campbell Sean Campbell Is a 28 year old Jamaican drug dealer. He was In the Jamaican Defence Force for 7 years and Is very good with firearms. He operates from his home, the Homebrew café. Jerome Bailey Jerome Bailey Is a 26 year old Jamaican firearms dealer. He was also In the Jamaican Defence Force but he was only In for 4 years. He operates from his home, the Homebrew café. The character on the right In the black jacket Is Sean Campbell and the character In the middle Is Jerome Bailey Malc Malcolm, commonly known as Malc, is a African-American member of the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club, they operate from Northwood, Liberty City. Sandos does missions for Malc. Clarence Little Clarence Little Is a 23 year old drug dealer based In East Holland Algonquin. He is a member of the East Holland drug gang. Sandos does missions for him before he disappears with no explanation. Lester Arnold Lester Arnold is the forty-six year old president of the Liberty City chapter of The Angels of Death motorcycle gang. He Is from San Fierro and has been arrested five times. Lester appears In the game quite a lot. Elizabeta Torres Elizabeta Torres Is 31 year old drug dealer. Sandos hates Elizabeta as she argued with Little Jacob over stolen coke, Sandos was about to kill Elizabeta. Sandos and Jacob went over to Elizabeta apartment but the LCPD were there, they arrested Elizabeta. Kenny Petrovic Kenny Petrovic Is 48 year old Russian Crime boss. The Hillside Posse do deal with Petrovic but the NOOSE turn up and break the deal. Petrovic thinks that the Posse set him up so that conflicts a war between the Hillside Posse and Petrovic Mafia. Sammy Bottino Sammy Bottino Is a 43 year old member of the Gambetti Family. Sammy has been In hiding due to charges In Vice City but Sammy comes back and Sandos does missions for Sammy. Vehicles Cheetah Buffalo LCPD Buffalo LCPD Motor Bike Dodo BMX Hillside Sabre Sabre Kuruma TommyMufc-Champs Account ditched. New account Tommy. Members Joined: 04 Aug 2009 #2 Posted 17 December 2010 - 07:03 PM Edited by TommyMufc-Champs, 24 February 2011 - 10:00 PM. New Weapons Dual Wielding Sandos will be able to Dual Wield. He can Dual Wield with the following weapons, Knife, All Pistols, Sawn Off Shotgun and all SMG guns. The player will unlock this feature after the player completes 10 missions. HUD Radio Stations All radio Stations return from GTA IV Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse Bob Marley - Buffalo Soldier Bob Marley - Jamming. Eddy Grant - Romancing The Stone Eddy Grant - Electric Avenue Bob Marley - One Love Stick Figure - Livin It Up David Isaacs - Place In The Sun Leroy Sibbles - Life In Ghetto Delroy Wilson - Suspicion Delroy Wilson - The last thing on my mind Smoking Weed Sandos will be able to Smoke Weed. Weed can restore health or get respect off Hillside Posse members. You can go over to the Homebrew Cafe or Jacob's apartment to smoke. Sometimes Jacob or other Hillside Posse members will ask you to go buy some weed If they are low on weed. TommyMufc-Champs Account ditched. New account Tommy. Members Joined: 04 Aug 2009 #3 Posted 17 December 2010 - 07:04 PM Edited by TommyMufc-Champs, 21 January 2011 - 10:11 AM. Safe houses Little Jacob's apartment- This Is the first safe house the player unlocks. Sandos shares the apartment with Jacob. Homebrew Cafe- The player unlocks this safe house when the player completes all missions. Other Hillside Posse members stay there too. Multiplayer Modes Deathmatch The standard free-for-all. The players goal is to kill as many other players as possible. Players can also pick up money from deceased players. The player with the most money at the end of the match wins. Team Deathmatch Like Deathmatch, the goal is to kill other players, but now players are in teams. Players can also pick up money from deceased players. Race The players goal Is to cross the line first. However there are checkpoints so the player has to pass through the Checkpoints. The player can also select a vehicle. GTA Race Like Race but the player can now use weapons, ditch and Jack cars. Fight Club The player will face another player In a cage. The goal Is to knock out you're opponent. To win you have to beat you're opponent three times to win. Breaking Deals and Russian Hearts The Russians have set up five Deals In different parts of Liberty City. The Players have to break all five of them In a certain length of time. Cafe Rumble The Angels Of Death have attacked The Homebrew Cafe. The players have to protect the Cafe by killing all of the Angels Of Death members. Turf Wars The player has to take over turfs and protect them. The players will split up Into two different teams, Russian Gang and Jamaican Gang. Cooperative Missions Two Players can play all of the missions together. Target Practice 8 players will line up and shoot moving targets. The player who shoots the most targets wins. Gangs Algonquin Triads Jaoming Family Lee Family Ming Family Midtown Gangsters (Korean Mob) Russian Mafia Faustin Family Petrovic Family Albanian Mafia Italian Mafia The Commission Ancelotti Family Gambetti Family Lupisella Family Messina Family Pavano Family Pegorino Family Jewish Mob Angels of Death The Lost Brotherhood Uptown Riders African-American Gangs East Holland Drug Gang Firefly Projects Gang North Holland Hustlers Hillside Posse Hispanic Gangs Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Spanish Lords Activities - Go out to eat - Go out for a drink - Smoke Weed - Pool - Bowling - Arm wrestling - Shots - Target Practice - Air Hockey Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe